nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Nicktoons Movie
The Nicktoons Movie is a upcoming 2026 comedy adventure film, produced by Nickelodeon Movies and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film focuses on the Nickelodeon cartoon characters as they team up to take on a new evil named James McCullan. It is the second theatrical Nicktoon crossover film, with the first one being Rugrats Go Wild!. Based on various animated Nickelodeon television series, the plot involves all the Nicktoons. The film will be directed by Raymie Muzquiz, and released in August 29, 2026. Cast * Jesse Eisenberg as Audryck the moth duckling * Sandra Bullock as Danjhely the firefly dingo * The Umbilical Brothers As Maisy, Cyrill, Charley, Tallullah & Eddie * Fred Savage as Oswald * Chris Rock as Little Flighter * Antonio Banderas - Burger Beard - the pirate captain * Christopher Eccleston - James McCullen - the president of google chrome * Joseph Gordon Levitt - Dr. Rex Abrams - the professor of scientist * Sheamus - Jackal - the mechanic worker * Gary Anthony Williams - Kraken - the driller master * Hal Sparks - Tak * Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron * Jacob Tremblay - Timmy Turner, Lincoln Loud * Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants * Tom McHugh - Doug Funnie * Fred Newman - Skeeter Valentine/Porkchop * E.G. Daily - Tommy Pickles * Nancy Cartwright - Chuckie Finster * Kath Soucie - Phillip "Phil" and Lillian "Lil" DeVille * Cheryl Chase - Angelica Pickles * Dionne Quan - Kimi Finster * Tara Strong - Dil Pickles * Cree Summer - Susie Carmichael * Azizi Ansari - Zim * Seth MacFarlene - Ren Höek * Patton Oswalt - Stimpson J. "Stimpy" Cat * Ryan Reynolds - Rocko * Dee Bradley Baker - Spunky and Gary the Snail * James Corden - Heffer Wolfe * Peter Capaldi - Filburt * Mason Vale Cotton – Arnold Shortman * Benjamin Flores Jr. – Gerald Johanssen * Benedict Cumberbatch - Squidward Tentacles * Nick Offerman - Mr. Krabs * Gwen Stefani - Sandy Cheeks * Nick Kroll - Sheldon Plankton * Kevin Hart - Sheen Estevez and Pip * Gabriel Iglesias - Carl Wheezer * John Cena - Otis * Kenan Thompson as Pig * Josh Gad - Peck * Jason Sudeikis - Norbert Beaver * Daveed Diggs - Daggett Beaver and Freddy * T.J. Miller and Jack Black - CatDog * Nick Canon - Ickis * Patrick Waburton - Krumm * Anna Kendrick -Oblina * Bruce Willis - Spike * Lacey Chabert - Eliza Thornberry * David Spade - Darwin Thornberry * Flea - Donnie Thorberry (sound effects) * Jodie Foster - Marianne Thornberry * Tim Curry - Nigel Thornberry * Michelle Rodguriez - Debbie Thornberry * Zac Efron - Otto Rocket * Gina Rodguirez - Reggie Rocket * Jackson Robert Scott - Twister Rodriguez * Rico Rodriguez - Sam Dullard * Daran Norris - Cosmo * Susanne Blakeslee - Wanda * Danny Pudi - Dib Membrane * Seth Rogen - Patrick Star * Steve Coogan - Mermaidman * Tim Conway - Barnacleboy * Crystal Scales - Cindy Vortex and Libby Folfax * Sean Giambrone - Snap * Jenny Slate - XJ-9/Jenny Wakeman * Justin Timberlake - Danny Phantom * Jeremy Maguire - Avatar Aang * Mae Whitman - Katara * Jack DeSena - Sokka * Dev Patel - Zuko * Keegan Michael-Key! - Mr. Blik * Alan Cummings - Gordon Quid * John Leguizamo- Waffle * Steve Pulcinella - Alpha Category:Paramount Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:2026 films